Four
by LoZfanchick
Summary: AU lemon sasunaru! Sasuke's horny and Naruto keeps torturing him. LEMON! :3 come read bc i suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

AU lemon sasunaru!

i own nothing other than this idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto tried to free his arm. "Stop pulling!" He ordered.

Sasuke just rolled his head, barreling through any students that stood in his and Naruto's way.

His goal was to get home, fast. Once sixth period had ended he ran over to Naruto's locker grabbed him then began pulling him along. They had successfully made it out of school and into the parking lot; Naruto still being dragged by the youngest Uchiha.

"What's the rush Sasuke?!"

Naruto demanded pulling on his arm more, and planting his feet down. This jerked Sasuke's body to a stop.

Sasuke spun around, still holding Naruto's arm, roughly.

"We're going to your apartment right now!"

Naruto was confused. "Um….ok….why?" he asked innocently.

Sasuke groaned then in a hushed tone, explained to Naruto why they had to get out of school and back to his place.

"You ate a banana for lunch today! Do you know how suggestive that seemed?! The way you put the whole thing in your mouth then…" Sasuke closed his eyes reminiscing in the memory, only to snap them open and glare at Naruto second later. "I had to "visit" the bathroom four times today! Four!"

Sasuke pulled harder and continued to make a bee line for his car.

"So we are going to your place and nothing is going to stop me!"

Naruto gulped, fearing for his future walking ability or lack there of.

Naruto ran so that he would keep a shoulder to shoulder level with Sasuke, which was difficult since Sasuke still had a death grip on his arm.

"You're such a pervert I swear you're as bad as Jiraiya." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke scoffed and continued on his way.

"Naruto!" Came a distant cry that both boys couldn't hear, "Sasuke!" Naruto still couldn't hear, it Sasuke could but he just ignored it.

"Sasuke and Naruto!" The voice yelled.

Naruto turned to see who was calling, finally hearing the person's calls.

"Sakura!" Naruto tried to wave with his free hand.

Sakura ran up to the two then went in front of them causing Sasuke to stop. He glared at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hey do you two think you could help me? Please?" She pouted.

"No, Naruto and I have to go to his apartment." Sasuke answered flatly.

"Huh?" Sakura finally noticed Sasuke's death grip on Naruto's arm. "Why?" She asked not taking her eyes of Sasuke's vice grip.

Naruto searched his head for an answer. See Naruto and Sasuke only told a select few about them dating. Every one else just believed that Sasuke and Naruto hung out so much because they were such good friends.

"Because…I…I have to give him his game back." Naruto said shakily.

Sasuke took the hint and played off of it.

"Yeah, the dobe borrowed it months ago but hasn't returned it." Sasuke scoffed, still not releasing his hold.

"Oh." Sakura smiled then hit Naruto on the head. "You baka! Stop trying to steal Sasuke's stuff!"

"Ow." Naruto rubbed his head with his free hand then pouted cutely.

_Oh God, we have to get there now or I'm going to jump him!_ Sasuke thought studying at Naruto's cute pout. He squeezed Naruto's arm harder, making Naruto flinch.

"So can you guys help me? I mean you can just go get the game later, right?" Sakura asked clasping her hands in hope.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke then smiled evilly. _A little more torture wouldn't hurt._

Sasuke went to decline but Naruto intervened. "Yeah, so what do you need?"

Naruto tried not to snicker at the death look Sasuke gave him. Sasuke kept glaring at Naruto while Sakura was explaining what she needed help with. _Naruto you are dead!_

Sakura separated the two boys then grabbed each of there hands and led them back into the school.

"So that's all it shouldn't take us to long." Sakura smiled.

"Ok then, I'm off!"

Naruto smiled then walked to go towards the main office so that he could run some copies.

Sasuke looked around; he hadn't listened to when Sakura was explaining. Instead he was planning on the best way to make Naruto pay. So he asked Sakura and she was more than happy to explain it to him again.

Sasuke had left to go deliver the left over mail to there appropriate teachers. While Sakura had gone to help the art teacher clean up since some kid decided it would be fun to start a paint fight.

Once Sasuke had finished he went to the copying room to see how much longer Naruto was going to be. Honestly he was planning on jumping him, but when he saw that Naruto wasn't the only person in the office he dropped the idea.

Once Naruto finished the last copy and handed them off to the teacher, he didn't have time to blink before Sasuke had grabbed him.

"Apartment, now!" Sasuke demanded dragging Naruto out of the school, again.

In the car Naruto tried to apologize, hoping to lessen whatever Sasuke punishment Sasuke had set up.

Once the arrived at Naruto's mini apartment they both got out of the car. Naruto opened the door and moved aside for Sasuke to go in first. Sasuke walked in with silence. Naruto walked in after him then locked the door behind him.

"Again, it's not my fault you turn an innocent fruit into a sex image." Naruto explained again.

"Hn."

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall by the door. He began to nibble and kiss the blonds neck.

"Yeah, but it's your fault for looking so delicious." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto arched his neck to allow Sasuke more access.

"That's…a stupid…line." Naruto half moaned.

Sasuke slid off Naruto's shirt then traced Naruto's chest with his fingers. All while giving light kisses on the other boy's skin.

Some how they had waddled all the way to the couch, they successful rid themselves of their clothes. And were now lying on the couch in there birthday suits.

Sasuke hungrily attacked Naruto's mouth and started to soak the wet cavern with his own saliva. His tongue glazed over Naruto's teeth never stopping until his and Naruto's tongues started to twist around each other.

Meanwhile Naruto delicately rubbed Sasuke's hard erection against his hand, causing the raven to moan and groan into the kiss. Naruto's other hand was around the ravens neck as if making sure his boyfriend wouldn't leave.

Sasuke's hands were also busy. His one hand was interlaced in Naruto's blond locks. While the other was massaging Naruto's bum, making sure to keep him relaxed.

Sasuke used the hand he had behind Naruto's head to look through the cushions to see if he could find the tube of lube they usually use. But he kept faltering with this his search because wow Naruto had such great hands. But after a maybe a minute later he finally found the lube and squeezed it onto his fingers.

With out any warning Naruto felt Sasuke's finger enter him. He yelped, breaking there kiss and took his hand off of Sasuke's manhood, and pushed lightly on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke licked and nipped at Naruto's neck while moving his one finger inside of his blond lover.

"Y...you...cou...dv'e…warned me." Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke inserted another finger as his answer. Making Naruto yelp again and tear up slightly.

"This is part of your punishment dobe." Sasuke stated in-between licks.

Sasuke used a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching Naruto out. His one hand remained where it was, locked in Naruto's hair. He then used his tongue and traced his way from the base of Naruto's neck to the shell of Naruto's ear. There he sucked and nipped at Naruto's earlobe, causing Naruto to gasp and moan underneath him.

Sasuke, again unexpectedly inserted a third finger; Naruto cried and half pleaded for him to stop but Sasuke knew he didn't really want that, he was just saying it.

After Sasuke had stretched Naruto enough he took his fingers out of Naruto causing him whimper at the loss. But Sasuke hushed him by blowing cool air into Naruto's ear.

Then Sasuke positioned his manhood in front of Naruto's entrance and thrusted completely in. Naruto's eyes flew open; he closed them when Sasuke took his fingers out.

"Sasuke!" He muffled out.

Sasuke hushed him again and licked Naruto's one eyelid. Naruto moved around to get used to the feeling then when he felt comfortable he pinched Sasuke's shoulders and nuzzled Sasuke cheek with his own.

Sasuke took the hint and pulled completely out of him, except for his head then plunged right back in. He repeated this, a couple of times before one thrust granted his wish.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke pulled back out and aimed for that spot again. He kept repeatedly hitting hit and Naruto became hard by just feeling Sasuke inside of him; yet to help him out Sasuke took his free hand and began to stroke Naruto's length.

After some torturously slow strokes not matching the fast thrust. Naruto began to beg for Sasuke to give him his release. Sasuke silently agreed and began to pump Naruto so that it matched each of his thrusts.

Soon after this Naruto came all over there torsos; Sasuke feeling Naruto's insides clam up all around his member caused him to come too. Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto then just stayed in his position on top of the blond.

"That was amazing." Naruto panted out.

Sasuke turned his head so that he could peck Naruto on the lips.

"And that's just round one." Sasuke stated smirking.

"What?!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked irritated. "Four times Naruto! Four!"

"You're kidding!? We're not having four rounds of-"

" Oh yes, we are!" Sasuke said covering Naruto's mouth with his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

well nothing much to say so...hoped you enjoyed : )


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
